Cops and Robbers
by Allieamyxxx
Summary: Police Chief Charlie Swan has been living alone for years, rarely seeing anyone other than the occasional visits from his daughter, Bella, and his friend Billy. But after an unexpected meeting with an old friend, will Charlie be alone forever? AH/AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**W****ell here we go. My first ever story. I hope you'll like it, and if enough people do I'll update as frequently as I can so people aren't disappointed.**

**In this story it's pretty much the canon pairings and I will try my best to keep to the characters as best I can but sometimes the story will need them to be OOC.  
**

**Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just wish I did.**

* * *

CPOV

Another shift over and done with. I've been Chief of Police here in Forks for ten years now and after a while it just gets repetitive. God, the stupid kids around here are nothing but trouble. I swear pigs will fly the day I won't have to arrest a teen for drink driving. Who's giving them alcohol anyway? Fucking idiots.

I walk through my front door and immediately my senses are assaulted by the delicious smell of Spaghetti Bolognese. God I love it when my daughter Bella comes to visit. She's just graduated from Dartmouth after doing a masters in comparative literature, and is now engaged to her long-term boyfriend Edward Cullen. They started dating when my Bella was still in high school. I've got to admit… I thought that when college came they'd break up shortly afterward. I never thought that they would last as long as they did, but I'm glad they're both happy. That doesn't mean I like the fact she lives on the other side of the friggin' continent. I've been so lonely with Bella gone, but I'd never tell her that. Knowing her she'd move back here and never leave, but I'd forever hold her back, and I could never live with myself if I did that.

"Bella?" I know she's there, but I've learned from when she was in high school to announce my presence before I enter the house when she's home. I shudder at the memory. There are some things a father should never see.

"In the kitchen!" she calls out. I walk to the small kitchen where Bella can still work her magic. I look around.

"No Edward today?" He always seems to be here whenever Bella is, they're just one step away from being surgically joined at the hip, especially since they got engaged.

"No, Alice is still working on his suit for the wedding, and insists she needs a human dummy, so its just you and me tonight dad."

I chuckle, "Good luck to him then; he might not make it back alive."

She snickers "I know, with the wedding a week away, she's in full blown Alice mode. I don't know how we'll make it through, but knowing Alice, she'd drag out dead bodies to the alter to make sure this wedding takes place."

"Yep, how her husband made it through their wedding and their honeymoon I do not know; and now he's got her pregnancy to go through, that boy's got the patience of a God!"

She laughs, "True but Jazz loves her and would do anything for her. You just have to be in a room with them for two seconds to see that."

We stop thoughtfully at that whilst memories flood me of Renée, my high school sweetheart, whom I married when I was just nineteen after she fell pregnant with Bella, only for her to leave me once she met her 'soul mate', a man only six years older than our daughter.

"Dad, can you set the table for me, food's nearly done."

I shake my head to get away from the thoughts I was stuck in and walk over to the drawer to get the cutlery. I set the table and sit down when Bella puts a delicious looking plateful of food in front of me, and places a smaller portion in her place before sitting down herself. We both eat in silence, not uncomfortably, its just how we are. But I know there's something she's wanting to tell me, she wouldn't have made the stroganoff otherwise. I won't pressure her into telling me, she'll tell me when she's ready. Until then I just grunt in appreciation for a fantastic meal. The only thing I miss as much as Bella is her cooking. I'm serious, my girl could be a chef… but then I'd probably have to pay for her cooking, which I would, but it's nice to get it for free.

Once we're both done we move to the living room. I put the baseball on. Five minutes in I hear the expected.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She pauses. I haven't seen her this nervous since she first told me about Edward. This must be bad. She's shifting in her seat and biting her fingernails. I thought she got out of that habit.

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

What the fuck? Where the hell did that come from? I stare at her blankly.

"Just because, well, you're alone now. You never have anyone around except Billy. I was just wondering if… you ever went out with anyone else… any women, for example."

"Errr" My brain can't work this one out yet. Is she really asking me if I date?

"Don't worry about it Dad, you just seem lonely, that's all." So she caught onto that did she?

"Well it's just that, you know, I don't have time, to eh, date the, eh, women."

"It's okay Dad, I just worry sometimes. For one I don't know how you haven't had a heart attack from eating at that diner so much when I'm away."

"I'm as healthy as a horse Bell, don't you be worrying about me, you hear?"

"Yes Dad." She smiles and moves onto talking about her wedding. We continue chatting for the rest of the night.

* * *

SPOV

Ten years today. Ten miserable fucking years. I can still remember the day when I lost my Harry. It still hurts that I did it to him. It was my fault. If I had made sure he was eating healthily, then maybe he'd still be here, and our kids wouldn't be fucked up to the core. No, that's not true, they'd be fucked up anyway, since Harry and I would probably be divorced by now. Lord knows we weren't happy then.

But that doesn't mean that I didn't love him, or that I wanted him to die. But back then his friends looked after me. When Harry died, everyone was there for me, but now I have no one. Charlie Swan especially was there for me when I needed someone the most but after a few months the friendship fizzled out, and now we barely speak to one another. I guess Charlie just figured he'd done his duty to his friends widow and fucked off.

Shame really, I could do with some company, especially now Seth has moved out of my house and into a small studio apartment in Seattle with his 'friend', Nate. Seriously I may be on the wrong side of forty, but I'm not blind, or deaf for that matter. But, Seth needs to tell me in his own time. Maybe I've got my wires crossed, but I've never been wrong about this sort of thing before. Either way I'm not confronting him, there's no need to, really. If he's happy, I'm happy for him.

My daughter, Leah, on the other hand, is a different story. She's still in La Push, but she's married now, and pregnant with her first child, so I don't get to see her as much as I'd like. All in all, I'm lonely. I don't seem to have anyone else in my life except my children. Leah's constantly badgering me to 'get back onto the dating scene' but really, what kind of man would choose a woman in her forties with stretch marks and crows feet over a twenty year old blonde with legs up to her ears that she can kick over her head?

With that thought now stuck in my head I put three ice cubes into a glass and poured two fingers of scotch over it. I gently took a sip, relishing the comforting warmth it gave me, before I gave into temptation and knocked the whole drink back. The burn on the back of my throat spread though my entire body, and a satisfied smile grew on my lips. I pour myself another and sit back on my chair. I resolve to drink this one slowly, as I take a sip and close my eyes, to block out the world. To find peace. Pretty soon after, I fall asleep.

I'm woken up sharply when my phone begins to make annoying chirping noises. I'm now at a minor war with myself. Should I answer to get it to shut up? Or should I leave it to go onto voicemail? Eventually, my short temper takes over and I answer the phone.

"Yes?" I have no time for manners, its too early in the morning.

"Mom, I need a favour." Seth, not always the brightest spark.

"What do you need son?" Honestly, it had better be damn important. It's 6 am for God's sake!

"Well I got into some trouble last night with some of the guys from La Push. We were out at a club then I had to drive back. I'd had a couple of drinks but I was okay to drive, but I guess I was going a little too fast and well, long story short, I-need-you-to-pick-me-up-from-jail." He hurried that last part.

"Seth Clearwater I swear to God! How could you! I raised you better than that!" I sigh. Yelling at him over the phone like that isn't going to help anyone. "I'm coming to get you. Which station are you at?"

"Forks." Fabulous, everyone's going to know about this. Forks is the kind of town where everybody knows everybody else's business.

"Okay I'm on my way." I hang up. This is going to be embarrassing. Oh god, what if Charlie's there? What if he was arrested by Charlie? Crap. I'm not going to be able to do this.

Before I lose all my nerve, I take a deep breath, snatch my keys of the counter and run out to my car.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

**Well there it is folks! **

**My very first chapter of my very first story.**

** Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry this has taken me so long to upload, but I am the epitome of technological retarded-ness and managed to screw up my laptop really bad. Major props to Greg, the guy who fixed it for me!**

**Hope you enjoy!** **:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns it!**

* * *

CPOV

Another day at the office. Another kid thinks he's clever getting behind the wheel when he's drunk. One day I'm not going to have to walk in to the station and have that happen again. _Yeah you can always live in hope Charlie_. I'm walking into the station and I'm immediately met by Mike, my new deputy. Honestly, this kid didn't know Jack squat about the law, but he was loyal and hardworking… and no one else wanted the job. Guess those smart enough know to do something better.

"Chief. We have a problem with the DUI we got last night."

"Fuck. What problem?"

"Apparently it wasn't who we thought was driving the car. A load of the other guys in the vehicle say it wasn't Seth who was driving, but some other punk. I tell you, those punks from the rez need to sort their fucking shit out."

"Who do they think was driving it then?"

"Some punk name Jared. He bolted and we can't find him anywhere, but from what I can get from the others, he was stoned within an inch of his life."

"Fuck, we need to get him in before he causes more trouble."

We both nod in agreement.

"Hold on Seth? As in _Seth fucking _Clearwater?" Oh god. This can't be good. "I thought he always hung out with the good guys who didn't give us trouble." Man, poor Sue. This will kill her.

"That's the one chief. It's a shame too. I always liked him. He was a good kid. But his mother's due to get here any minute to pay bail."

That would mean that I'd see her again. God I haven't seen Sue Clearwater in about nine years. I did what I could for her after Harry died, but after a while, I always thought I was in the way. I usually am. So I thought I'd give her some space to calm down, and then we could become proper friends, like I always wanted us to be. But in the end we never got that chance. I went too far, and after a while I figured she wouldn't want to talk to me. I mean, its not like I was actually anything to her was I? Although part of me always hoped… _get your mind away from that Swan, you know its pointless thinking that_. God maybe Bell was right, maybe I do need to go out with a woman. But I just can't do it. I'm nearly fifty, with the grey hairs coming through and the beginnings of a beer belly. Who'd want that?

Nope. I'm going to keep my mind on the job where it belongs. I get my head stuck down in the paperwork for Seth though, I wanted to get this mess sorted personally to stop Sue from getting anymore grief for this. Lord knows Mike's a good cop, and I don't regret making the decision to make him my deputy, but I don't want to have to explain to Sue how I let someone else drop the ball. It's not fair to her.

A chill crawls up the back of my neck as a strong breeze flows through the office. I look up to see Sue. I gasp. She's breathtaking. I mean I always thought she was beautiful, her long, dark hair has yet to be touched with the silver that curses mine. Our eyes lock. There's a small sparkle in her eyes now, I don't remember that being there before. But I guess I've never been the most observant. Bells can vouch for that.

"Charlie?" I jump a little, God knows why.

"Sue! How are you? How have you been? How's Leah now? It's been a while since I last saw her and Jacob." _Shut up Charlie. Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP!_

"Err…" She's stumbling, hardly surprising. I doubt she expected the fucking Spanish Inquisition as soon as she stepped through the door for fuck's sake!

"I'm fine Charlie, thanks." thank god she rescued that.

And queue the awkward silence.

An internal battle starts raging. _Speak to her! _No don't say anything, you'll only make things worse. _Nothing can be much worse this silence has gone on too long. _So? At least you're not embarrassing yourself by saying something stupid. _Oh for fuck's sake Charlie say something. Break the ice! Why is she here again? Her son! Shit! I forgot! _

"Can you fill in these forms and then we'll bring Seth out?" _Yes! It's better than nothing! _

"Sure," I notice her hands are shaking. A lot.

She takes the form and sits down on the plastic chair on the other side of the room. I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of her. She seems so tense. She has her left leg crossed over her right and it's shaking like hell. Her fingers are tapping on the clipboard I handed to her. Her long dark hair is falling over her face, blocking my view. All I want to do is push the hair back and take her face in my hands and stare into her beautiful eyes and then slowly bend forward to join my lips with hers and then my hands will move down her body feeling the heat… _What the fuck!? Where the hell did that thought come from? You're a sick man Swan. Sue's down here picking up her son from jail and you're pretty much eye-fucking her? Jesus Christ asshole! What's wrong with you? _But I still can't take my eyes away from her.

She looks up at me. She's done with the forms. I look at the clock. _Shit, have I been staring at her for fifteen minutes? Fuck! _

"I'll… just go and get Seth." I mumble something along those lines and get the fuck out of there.

* * *

SPOV

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck! Why does he have to be the one? I'm not sure I can handle seeing Charlie right now.

"Charlie?" _Why? You know it's him, idiot._

_Holy fuck, what's he saying? "How are you?" Okay pretend you heard the rest of it and run with "how are you?" _

"I'm fine, Charlie, thanks." _Good save Sue._

_And the silence goes on and on. What should I say? Tell him he looks good. No don't compliment his appearance, he'll take it the wrong way. Or he could like it and ask you for dinner… and maybe back to his place for dessert. What the fuck? Okay moving on. The weather, the weather's safe. Good one Sue, could you be anymore boring? It doesn't matter anymore. Just say something!_

"Can you fill out these forms and then we'll bring Seth out?" _Yes good choice Sue, stick to the topic at hand. Hang on that was him saying something, not me. _

I shake my head to try to sort my mind out and take the forms, not knowing how the hell I'm going to write anything my hands are shaking so bad, but somehow I seem to manage it. I look up just in time to see Charlie practically run out the room.

_Thank fuck he's gone, ending what has to be the single most awkward moment of my life! Why today of all days did he have to see me? The first time in ten years and I'm picking up my son from the police station? God I'm such a mess. Where is Seth? _I need to run out of here as fast as I can and go hide under a rock for the next ten years so that afterwards I can embarrass myself even more than I have now. _Fuck it! Seth won't mind if I leave will he? He's a big boy now, he can look after himself… No Sue! Get some pride, for the love of God, and stand up for yourself! When Charlie comes back through those doors you stand up, smile, and act as if you haven't just had a minor mental breakdown because he actually spoke to you._

I've been waiting for fifteen minutes, becoming more and more impatient. I want, no, need Charlie to come back before I completely lose my nerve and end up in a shaking and drooling heap on the linoleum floor. The doors swing open and I see my son standing there, with his head bowed and his tail firmly tucked between his legs. I fix my best glare on him, finally remembering why I was here in the first place. I look up to the man in uniform standing next to him. I can tell straight away that this man wasn't Charlie. The young officer has dusty blond hair and pale blue eyes, not anywhere near as nice as Charlie's chocolate eyes and thick, dark brown hair - which even with the silver wisps that are now showing is still absolutely gorgeous. I feel my face fall from the glare directed at my son to a general frown. _Damn! _Oh well. I need to leave with at least some of my dignity, whether he's here to witness it or not. I march Seth out of the station and to the car, refusing to look back, just in case Charlie decided to reappear. As we drive home, neither me nor Seth say a single word to each other. My mind is still there, at the police station, gawping at Charlie. Damn, who knew he'd still have that effect on me? Christ, I'm well on the wrong side of forty, and he still has the ability to make me go weak at the knees? _Fuck you Charlie Swan - the one who got away._

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! My next update won't be as long. If all goes well I'm hoping this weekend :)**

**Please review (you know you want to)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I nearly got it in at the weekend :) - living life as a student who's just finished their exams I've been sleeping and drinking all weekend. It's been beautiful!**

**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy it!**

**Big thank you to misticbutterfly for the encouragement and writing tips. I owe you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just borrow for my own amusement.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

CPOV

_Coward!_ That's what I am; a complete, good-for-nothing coward. I didn't even have the balls to go into that room. I'm pathetic. God, what was I thinking? Now, not only am I the loser who walked out on her when she needed a friend but now I am the loser who can't face being in the same room as her. _Well done Charlie._

So what should I do now? I'm driving down the road back to my house where I have no doubt my daughter will be there, most likely with Edward, completely loved up and sweet. I love them both, Edward has become almost a son to me now, but I don't think I can bear watching their happiness as I wallow in my own disgusting self-pity, complete with beer in hand. I always felt something for Sue, but I never knew what it was. I still don't. I never bothered to look into it. She was my best friend's wife for God's sake! But after looking at her again, for the first time in nearly ten years, something stirred in me, something old, a spark, and it scared the living shit out of me!

I pull up outside my house. Oh fuck. The silver Volvo's there. I'm in for a rough night.

"Bells?" I shout as I walk through the door.

"In here, Dad!" I hear coming from the living room. As I enter I turn to the couch to see the pair of them snuggled up with a blanket over them, watching... _baseball_? What the hell is going on?

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" I say in all seriousness. Bella has always hated any type of sports, and has never made a secret of it, no matter how much I persuaded her when she was younger to try to play.

"Shut up Dad! We just felt like watching some sports!"

"Okay, Edward, care to give me your story? And make it more convincing than my daughter's."

"It's okay Charlie, just a friend was playing so we wanted to watch the game." He says before quickly turning the channel over.

There is something suspicious going on between them but God help me if I can figure it out.

"Why'd you turn it off? You were right in the middle of the game!" Now I'm really confused.

Both of them just look at each other then look at me. I hear Edward sigh before he resigns and turns the baseball back on. Now I see what they were hiding. A tall man with the name Dwyer on the back of his shirt was coming up to the mound. It's him, I know it's him.

I clench my fists tight and grit my teeth as I see him. I can't help it. Just looking at him angers me. The bastard stole my wife! He stole my Renée. You just don't do that to another man! I really want to hit something right now. How could my daughter do this? She was supporting _him. _I know I've always supported her relationship with both her mom and him but it's always killed me to see her with them. But now, she's hiding it from me? Is he going to take my daughter away from me too? She's all I've got left! _Pull yourself together Charlie! He's not taking Bella. He's her stepfather! Of course she'll want to watch his games!_

I shake my head. I need to get out of here. I quickly storm out of the room, not bothering to excuse myself or tell anyone where I'm going, because, truth be told, I have no fucking idea.

I get into my police cruiser and start to drive. I just need to get away. So I go in no particular direction, just driving down random streets till I pass the sign 'You are now leaving Forks'. There's a long, empty road so I just keep driving, the sun setting in front of me. My mind's going around in fucking circles, thinking about my failed marriage with Renée, my screwed up bachelor life and... Sue. No matter where my mind goes, it always comes right back to her beautiful, long, straight, black hair and those deep chestnut eyes.

_Pull yourself together Charlie! What's the matter with you? _I can't make sense of anything anymore. I shouldn't be feeling this... attraction towards Sue! She's my dead best friend's wife!

One thing I do miss about her though, is her beautiful smile; her perfect teeth and luscious lips. _What the fuck Swan?! You've never used the word luscious in your life! _But that's the only way to describe them. They were always... kissable. _ Ok now you've lost it! _

It's getting late now, I should probably turn back home. But I don't want to. I just want to keep going, and keep driving. I turn onto a few small roads which are all too familiar.

I park up and get out of my cruiser.

_How the fuck did I end up here?_

"Hi."

* * *

SPOV

Seth won't look me in the eye. It's strange, he's hiding something from me and I don't know what it is. Oh God! What if the DUI was worse than I thought? Was it just alcohol? Oh my God! My son's a drug addict! _Calm down Sue! It can't be anything like that. Charlie said it was all fine._

I'm sitting on my small plush armchair in the living room, getting lost in a book about vampires and werewolves. Sure, it's for teenagers but I love reading about a girl who's stupid enough to believe that true love is that simple. Or that true love even exists! Oh well, it does in fairytales at least.

"Woooooooaaaahhhhhh! This sex is on fire!" Seth's ringtone coming from the next room brings me out of my fantasy world.

"Hello?" The nervousness in Seth's voice has my 'motherly spidey-senses' on red alert. Why does my confident and inexplicably loud son sound all of a sudden terrified? I can't help it. I stand next to the door that's slightly ajar to try to listen in to the conversation, which is difficult with his newly found hushed voice.

"No. I didn't get any of it." _What didn't he get any of?_

"There wasn't any left. I checked." The conversation was getting steadily quieter.

"Yes Jared. I'm sure of it." _Who's Jared? _I can't get anything out of the conversation. Why is it now that my son has learned how to fucking whisper?

Resigned, I move back over to my chair and relax to try to get back into the book, but I can't get there. My mind keeps coming back to Seth, when he eventually comes out of the kitchen with the largest sandwich I'd ever seen.

"Who was on the phone dear?" _Well no harm in seeing if he'll tell me out right._

"It was just Quil, Mom, asking if I could head out to his place for a little while. I'll go down there in a bit." _Didn't think he would._

"Oh that's nice; you haven't seen him in a while."

He shakes his head and leaves the room. I hate it when he lies to me.

--

God today has officially killed me. But I can't sleep; which is why I'm sitting here, on the lounge swing, in my front yard. The unusually warm, summer air is refreshing to say the least. I've finally got back into my book, which I'm now getting seriously annoyed at. _Why doesn't she pick the werewolf? He's much better looking in the films. _I'm so lost in the story and my internal argument that I don't register the sound of a car coming up my road until it's already pulling up outside my house.

The sound of the door closing startles me as I stare into the eyes of the driver.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I say in shock more than anything else.

The man looks up at me with completely blank eyes as if he has no idea what the hell he's doing or why.

"I don't know Sue. I just feel like I need to talk to you." I can see the strange uncertainty in his brown eyes.

"Sam you've caused enough damage to my family already. What are you doing here?" I spit, not very lady-like, I know, but sometimes I can't help myself when I'm near him.

"Seth's in trouble. I can't tell you how bad or who with, but take my word on this. He's in danger and he needs to get away. Soon." _I think I may have just shit myself._

"What the hell are you doing to my son Sam? Isn't it bad enough that you hurt my daughter, just after she lost her father, but now you're going after my son as well? Get away from my house." I scream. The motherfucking bastard shouldn't be here.

After a fucking one-sided staring match he turns on his heels and marches back to his rust-bucket. What did he mean that my baby was in danger? Who'd want to hurt my innocent little boy? What am I going to do?

Slowly, I collapse, my legs turning completely to jelly. Tears stream down my face and my body shakes with broken sobs. I wish I could feel a pair of strong arms around me. Holding me tight, willing the pain to go away. I need someone to tell me not to worry, everything will be fine, that Seth is safe, and that I'm just being the usual overprotective mother.

But I don't just need anyone.

I need Charlie.

This realisation sends me in another spiral of tears and I just sit there, outside my home, crying for god knows how long. Look at me. I'm pining after someone who, before this morning, I hadn't even spoken to in ten years. I am truly pathetic.

I don't move from my spot until I feel a tiny raindrop fall onto my cheek. Then another. And another. I finally decide to get off my ass and move inside, out of the typical Washington rain. I decide on something else as well.

I'm going to speak to Charlie Swan.

And this time, I won't fuck it up.

* * *

CPOV

"Hi."

It's been a long time since I've been here. I sit down on the grass and stare in front of me.

**Here lies**

**Harry Clearwater**

**Loving father, husband, friend.**

**February 24 1954 – March 15 1999**

I can't bring myself to say anything at first. No matter how I look at it, I'm betraying his memory by thinking of Sue this way. It's not right. _But it feels like it. _

I stare for a few minutes more, unsure of what to do. Eventually I bite the bullet and confess.

"Harry, I don't know what to do here, man. Hell, I'm sure you're looking down on me now with the dirtiest look on your face. I just don't know what to do. I never could make sense of how I felt about Sue, well you know how long it takes me to process anything, and we men don't get any better in old age, huh?" I sigh. "God, you were always the wise one, the one who knew what the hell he was doing, not me. You were happy, and it wasn't fair how early you were taken. It never was. And now, you have your best friend wanting your wife? You have got to be pissed by that. I know I would be. But here's the thing. I can't help it. Sue is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. If anything, she's gotten even more beautiful over the years. And all I want to do right now is see her smile at me. You know how beautiful that is. Jesus, Harry, I'm so fucking sorry. I can't get your wife off my mind. I don't know what to do."

I give up. I can't say anymore. I know I should stay away from Sue, but that thought makes me cringe. I have to see her. I need to see her. I need _her_.

The clouds finally give in and the rain starts. I know I have to get back home. Bella's going to be worried. I get up and walk back to the cruiser.

Driving back to my house I make the first real decision I've made in years.

I'm going to sort this out with Sue. Before it's too late.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember reviews= love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter but hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on.**

**Nothing much else to say but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all... lucky bitch!**

* * *

SPOV

Okay, today's a new day. Just a normal, sunny, beautiful day. I'm going to talk to Charlie. It'll be easy. Just like two old friends –

"_Hey Charlie, I know we haven't had any form of contact for ten years except for when I picked up my son after you arrested him but I was wondering if we could maybe talk a little"_

"_Sure Sue, what about?"_

_And I'm stumped._

Or the more aloof –

"Hey Charlie... So... you arrested my son the other day..."

"Yeah... see you later!"

Both are fantastic options. Fuck! I'm going out on my ass with this. I mean, I'm being so retarded I can't think of anything to say that doesn't involve him arresting my son! Shit. Maybe I just shouldn't do this. I mean, I'm not exactly worse off if I don't bother talking to him, am I? Yeah. I don't need him in my life. I've got too many other things to worry about. My son's in some kind of trouble, God knows what. My daughter is pregnant with my very first grandchild _– Grandchild! I still can't get my head around that. I'm going to be a fucking granny! Oh god that makes me sound ancient. I'll stick with grandma. God this is exciting. _I start to dance around the room with this train of thought. Good thing I'm alone... I really can't dance.

"Mom?"

Seth's back. Where the hell has he been? Why has he been out all night? I don't care how old he is, he should have called!

"In the kitchen!"

I'm nearly doubled over in shock as I look at my boy. Around his eyes are completely purple and black. There is a cut along his left eyebrow and another one running down his right cheek. His lips are split and swollen. And his body is no better. His black t-shirt is ripped to shreds, displaying yet more cuts and bruises which are starting to heal over but I doubt his wounds have been cleaned. His jeans are almost saturated with bloodlike the rest of his clothes. He's limping as well, keeping the weight of his right leg. _What the fuck happened to my baby?_

"Seth? What the hell happened to you? How did you get like this?"

"It's nothing, mom."

"Don't you tell me it's nothing Seth Clearwater! That is definitely not nothing, so don't you dare lie to me now!" I hear myself yelling louder and louder. My body is shaking. Some _psycho_ did this to my baby boy!

"Mom, seriously. You can't do anything about it, so don't worry."

"How the hell am I supposed to not worry? " I'm sure they can hear me in Seattle! "My son comes in through the door after being out all night looking like he's been pushed under a train and dragged for two miles! And you expect me not to worry!"

"Yes mom, it's nothing."

"No it's not. I'm taking you to the damn hospital right now!"

"No mom, you can't."

"What do you mean I can't? I have to Seth. You've been badly hurt. Let's go."

"No mom. I'm not going." I don't know what it is, but suddenly there's a look in his eye, and I know I can't take him. I know it'll be dangerous if I do. I nod, acquiescing. I can sense his fear. What the hell am I going to do?

He limps past me to the kitchen sink to wash his face. I sigh. I love mothering him, but I hate why I was mothering him this time. I grab a wash cloth and gently stop his hands with my own.

"Here honey, let's get you sat down in the living room. I'll help you clean up." I take on as much of his weight as I can as I help him limp over to the couch in the next room, and slowly peel off his clothes before I sit him down. I rush back to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. Fortunately I keep it stocked even though it hasn't been used since Seth decided it would be a good idea to climb the tree in our yard in the middle of winter with very few clothes on and chase a squirrel away. _Always the smart boy_. I dab his cut with the washcloth and at some anti- septic spray, which makes him hiss, which, in turn, makes me cringe. I don't like causing him anymore pain. I don't want to hurt my little boy.

I dress his wounds and take him up to bed after I give him some Tylenol. He passes out pretty much as soon as his head hits the pillow. He looks so peaceful, even with his cuts and bruises. _Who could do that to my boy? _I run down to the kitchen to make Seth a snack for when he wakes up. I decide to get started on his favorite, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I just get the bread onto the plate when there's a knock on the door.

I quickly run to open it but there's no one there. Just a note, lying on the doormat. It simply said:

_Keep your mouth shut._

_

* * *

  
_

CPOV

"Charlie! I need you to keep still!"

"Alice, for God's sake it's just a tux. I'm not a fussy man."

"Charlie, you may be my best friend's father, but if you say anything like that again in front of me I'll make your ball sack a pin cushion."

I shudder and groan. She'll never relent. I look like a penguin. Seriously. She had me in a black tux with a blue cumber band. I swear, only James Bond can pull this shit off. Double O seven I'm fucking not. There's a lot of pushing, pulling and prodding for what seems like hours, but mercifully, Alice eventually says the beautiful words I've been waiting for –

"Okay Charlie. I'm finished now."

Thank Christ. Those words are like music to my ears. I take of the ridiculous tux that I won't have to where for another month. _Thank you all that is beautiful and holy! _Hold on… it's only a month away? _Holy shit!_ Okay, I change my mind. One month is way too soon for my baby to get married. God, when did she become a grown up? She's still my little girl, the same one who called for her daddy when she had a bad dream. Except she's not anymore. She's a full grown woman. _Where the hell has the time gone?_ All I can remember doing is working and fishing. Ugh Bella's right; I really need to get a life if that's all I can remember for the past ten years.

And that's why I'm going to see Sue. At least I might be able to recover our friendship. Oh who am I kidding? I want to kiss her senseless every time I even just think of her! And when I see her, I'm ten times worse! God damn my fucking inability to even speak to her without my mouth spewing shit. Maybe I just shouldn't bother. _NO Charlie! Don't be an ass and grow a set! This is exactly what Bella was talking about! _I need to actually try and talk to her at least. If she shoots me down, at least I won't be asking myself _What if? _like a fucking pussy. Who knows? It might work out. Jesus Charlie, what the fuck are you going to do if you actually go out on a date with her?

_God help me._

I throw on a pair of Jeans and a blue check shirt… one of the very few outfits I own which Alice said I looked "okay" in. She actually recoiled in horror when she looked at my wardrobe for the very first time. She still grimaces now. The only thing that's distracting her from buying a whole new wardrobe is the wedding… so after that I'm screwed. I'll have no one and nothing to protect me from the meddling pixie. I shake my head to clear the horrifying thoughts of dressing up 'Alice Style' and go down to the cruiser. There's no way I'm going to change my mind now. I get in and head to the rez. Then my mind decides to fucking freak me out.

_What do I say to her when I get there? Do I need to say something? Can I just run up to her and kiss her before my gift of foot-in-mouth destroys my chances? Fuck I'm not suave or sophisticated. There's no way I can pull this off. I'm going to fuck this up. Should I tell her I miss her? Maybe I should just say hello and wing it_. Yeah that's the best option. I'll probably fuck it up but when Charlie Swan fucks up, he does it in his own way. I pull up outside her house. _Fuck! How did I get here so quick?_

I decide there's nothing for it. I run to her door before I change my mind. I knock three times. _What the fuck am I doing? _She opens the door and I gasp.

Her beautiful brown eyes are blood-shot. Her cheeks are completely streaked with tears. Her face is completely shocked to see me. _What the hell happened?_

"H-h-hi." _Don't judge me it's a start alright?_ "Are you okay?"

She doesn't even reply to me. She just runs up to me and wraps her arms in a vice-like grip around my neck, crushing her body against mine. So I do the only thing I can; I pull her even tighten against me and hold her in my arms as she sobs into my neck.

_Well this isn't how I thought it would go._

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think by pressing the little green button**!

**Go on you know you want to.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter. I apologise in advance that it's not as good as some of my other chapters but I currently have about ten different pain killers in my system after falling down in the shower. Yes I am that clumsy but I survived with only a sprained ankle! Anyway enough about me, just read on and please don't hate me :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but owning Charlie's tache would be kinda cool**

* * *

CPOV

Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know how to handle a crying woman. I mean, yes I've been there when Bella went through her first break-up, and yes I was there for Sue when she lost Harry, but Christ, I can't ever get used to the god awful feeling of guilt and uselessness when I hold a crying woman in my arms. It's even worse right now because I'm holding Sue in my arms and I have no idea what to say or do to make her feel better. So I do what every coward (_or is that genius?_) does. I say nothing. All I do is hold her whilst her tears stain my shirt. Wishing I could do something brilliant, slay her dragon, be her knight in police chief armor. I want to make her smile. But I can't. I don't even know why she's crying, she can't stop her sobs long enough to tell me. After about ten minutes I can feel her losing the strength to stand on her own two feet, so I lead her into the living room to sit on the couch. I sit and pull her onto my lap, still crying. Her hands grip tightly to my shirt as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. There's a thought wandering in the back of my mind that she's eventually going to grip my shirt too tight and pull my nipples off, but the main thought my mind focuses on is to protect her. I hold her tightly. I don't want to let go.

After what feels like hours I feel her relax in my arms. Her breathing slows and she stops sobbing. We are now just sitting in silence. Neither of us seems to want to move in anyway. She opens her eyes and looks at me for the first time since she broke down. Her realization of our position shows as her eyes widen and cheeks begin to flush slightly. She leaps out of my grasp and focuses her eyes in the floor.

"Oh my God! Charlie I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. God. I can't believe you just let me cry all over you. And I've ruined your shirt as well…" Her pointless apologies go on for quite some time before I can finally hold her attention.

"Sue! It's fine, really. The shirt doesn't matter. Okay? I'm just worried about you. What's happened? Are you okay?" _Why the fuck did I just ask that? We're back to the fucking idiot again. Of course she's not okay. She wouldn't have been crying for the past half hour and probably even longer if she was. You're such a god damn fool Charlie!_

She nods and makes a weak-ass attempt to smile. "Yes I'm okay." She avoids any eye contact with me again. _What the fuck happened? _I stand up and move directly in front of her.

"Sue, do you want to tell me what's up?"

"No Charlie, I don't want to worry you. You don't need to hear me complaining. It's nothing." She still can't look at me. She's lying I know it, and I can't stand it.

"Sue, I don't give a tiny rat's ass if you don't want to worry me. It's not nothing, we both know that. I don't care if we drifted apart, I care about you and I don't want to see you so upset!" I'm about to go crazy on her I can feel it. _Charlie Swan? Having an emotional outburst? Fuck, the apocalypse is coming. _"Please, tell me what's wrong."

She doesn't move or make a single sound. She's still staring at the floor, her expression filled with confusion. _No, that's not it._ It's more like indecision. She takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes.

SPOV

Shit, I have to tell him. I'm looking into his eyes and I feel so safe. But am I telling Charlie, my friend or Charlie, the chief of police? Does it even matter? I pull him back over to the couch because there is no way my feet are going to support me when I tell him. I take another deep breath and tell him everything from the beginning. I tell him about Seth's conversation with Jared, and I feel him tense up at the mention of his name. _Who is he? _I tell him about Sam, and how he said Seth was in danger. Finally I get to this afternoon.

_~Flashback~_

I am holding the note in my hand. Those four words are making me shake. _What the hell is going on? Should I tell Seth? Should I call the police? Of course I need to call the police. _I don't want to be fucking threatened in my own home. I decide I need to tell Seth about this. I need to get him to tell me everything. I need to know what's going on. My son is getting arrested, and beaten up, and threatened. No, this is not happening anymore. I storm into his bedroom. My resolve instantly fucks off. He's still asleep. I can't talk to him now. He needs to recover._ Yeah Sue, he's only been beaten within an inch of his life. _I'll deal with this later_._

I go to finish making his sandwiches. I cut the crusts off and smile_. No matter how big my son gets, he's still my little boy. _I take the sandwiches up to his bedroom and put them down on his bedside table. I can't get over the horror of what happened to him. I hear a knock on the front door. _Who the hell is that?_

I open the door. Standing right in front of me are three giants. There really is no other word to describe them. They all have a stupid cropped haircut which they obviously did themselves and big brown eyes, each pair glaring at me like I was a fucking pariah. I recognize Sam, he is standing there on the right, but there's a huge one in the middle._ Clearly the ringleader. _The way they have positioned themselves would be absolutely hilarious if I wasn't shitting a proverbial brick.

"Sue?" Sam speaks first. "We need to see Seth. It's important." _Like fuck that's happening._

"No. He's been beaten almost to death, and I have a feeling you had something to do with it. Now leave. Seth isn't going anywhere." I try to give them all the hard-eye that only mothers have. It works on Sam, and the other one on the right, but the ringleader isn't buying it.

"Look Mrs. Clearwater,"_ Oh well at least he has manners_, "I need to fucking see Seth so if you move your fucking fat ass outta my way, I can deal with business."_ Oh never mind._

"Deal with business? Look I don't know who you think you are but there's no way in hell you're seeing him. So fuck off."

"Look man, maybe we should just leave. I don't want any trouble here." The idiot on the left is clearly scared._ Good._

"Shut the fuck up Collin! I don't give a shit. We are getting what we came for." The idiot now known as Collin whimpers and puts his tail back between his legs like a good dog.

"Hey Jared, maybe Collin's right. We can get him later."_ Ah so this is Jared. Good to know._

"No we can't. There is no way I'm leaving. I need to see him now." Jared's eyes are turning black._ Holy shit. This can't be good._

"You aren't getting in. Now leave before I call the cops."

"Fuck that." Jared says and he storms in. I try to hold him back as he runs to the stairs. He throws me against the wall. I hear a picture frame smash as the shock of my body causes it to fall. I get up, I can feel a bruise coming on but overall I'm not hurt. I watch as they carry Seth out of his room and run back down the stairs._ My baby!_

"Stop! STOP! Where are you taking him?" I try to grab onto them as I yell, but they are too strong. Tears are streaming down my face._ Why are they taking my boy?_

Jared stops at the door as the Sam carries Seth out to the truck that they've left on my driveway. The weakling is holding me back. "Oh and lady, you dare call the cops on us, you'll never see your son again." The fuckers each then smirk at me before running off to the truck themselves. I scream after them before I fall to the floor. _What the hell do I do? Should I call the cops? But they'll kill him. And if I don't? They only might kill him. Fantastic chances. God what do I do_? I start pacing through the house, with the phone in my hand._ Should I call them? Should I not_? I put the phone back in its place. I can't do it. I can't risk it. They'll know. They'll kill him. I can't do anything. So I do nothing. I just pace around the house. I can't do anything else._ I'm a useless mother._

_~End Flashback~_

I look away from Charlie once I've finished. He's going to be so disappointed in me. I know I should have called the police. But I was just too terrified. I still am. Oh god. What if Jared finds out that Charlie's here. Now that Charlie knows, I've technically called the police. I burst into tears again. I've killed my son.

CPOV

When Sue starts crying again I instinctively pull her against my chest. I don't know what else to do. I always thought Seth was a good kid, how did he get into this crowd? It just doesn't seem right. How can I help her though? I am the chief of police. I have to get Seth back safely and get these motherfuckers behind bars. But they could still kill Seth first. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. Sue's already had the heartbreak of losing her husband. I can't let her lose her son as well. She doesn't deserve it. Hell, no one does. Before I realize, I am running back out to my cruiser. I have to find Seth and bring him back to her.

"Charlie!" I hear Sue yell behind me. I turn to watch her run towards me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Seth back for you."

"No Charlie! You know what they'll do as soon as they find out you're onto them! And then they'll kill you too! I can't take it Charlie! Just please don't leave me!" She's frantically clutching to my shirt. I can't pull away. I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere." _I can't._

_

* * *

_**Woo you made it to the end of the chapter! Thank you! Now please do me one little favour and press the green button? **

**You know you want to :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
